


They'll find you in the morning

by Spoopyhole



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst, so so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopyhole/pseuds/Spoopyhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I very fluffy fic as a v day present for Lifeisanimation. Brought to you by the triple dip au we have a very sweaty Tyrone who cannot for the life of him go to sleep so he decides to take a bit of a trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll find you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably garbage but aay I tried. Happy Valentine's day, Echo <3

It was late, so ridiculously late and Tyrone wishes he could just go to sleep. He had been tossing and turning on his cot for what felt like days, unable to quiet his noise filled head. Of coarse, he wasn't even really thinking about anyting big, nothing dangerous was he pondering over. The only thing that could have its life ended by what he was thinking about was his fast beating heart. Of coarse he was thinking about Bipper. who else would possibly be plaguing the boys thoughts, making him blush and curl in on himself as he lay there trying to convince himself to go to sleep.

He was trying to talk himself out of it, make himself not want it so desperately. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle. What if they caught us? would we get in trouble? Ugh, Mable would tease us for years. If I do this then they are totally going to find out. Tyrone couldn't stand it though. He knew that there was literally no chance of him getting any sleep while the object of his affection was literally right below him. In his reach! How could he not go?

That is why, at three in the morning, Tyrone finds his bare feet touching the cold wood floor as he quietly stands. Looking between the twins as if they would for some reason be awake, watching and knowing at what he was about to do. His face is red and one of his hands has come up to encase his shirt in a tight death grip over his heart. He knows all the creaky floor boards in their room by heart and takes small and very deliberate steps to cross what felt like a minefield. Slowly he opens the door, praying to some unknown deity that it doesn't squeak. He felt as though the tiniest noise could awaken the entire house hold and have them all rushing to stop him from doing what he wanted more than anything.

The brunette peaks out into the hallway, glancing around to make sure the coast is clear of the guards his brain told him would magically be there to stop him, before he pads down the hallway. He needs to relax, he knows this house if full of heavy sleepers that hate to be awoken. They slept through a police raid after all. Don't ask. He just can't do it though, his whole body is tense and he can hear his heart pounding in his ears as he approaches his destination.

Next thing Tyrone knows, he is oh so stealthly peaking into the room, his eyes skimming over the room until they land on the couch. Then to the lump steadily breathing on the couch. GOd his heart is doing summersalts. Taking a breath, he tries to calm himself down before slipping into the room and knocking the door mostly closed. Tyrone is now unsure what to do. Should he try and wake him up form there or invite himself over and shake him? He opts to creep across the room, being careful not to trip over any of the bullshit Bip currently had littering the floor. He stands there for a moment, listening to his thundering heart and admiring the mess of blankets and boy before him, Taking up as much room as he possibly could it seemed.

" Bill...? " He Whisper shouts, his fingers petting some of the mussed brown hair sticking out from under the blanket. He is greeted with a groan, the body under him shifting a bit.

" Tyrone..? S'that you...? " His voice is thick with sleep, slurred and tired as he rolls over, opening his eyes just enough to see Tyrone in the dark. His eyes seem to glow yellow and Tyrone feels as though his heart is going to pound right out of his chest.

" Y-yeah.. uh.. Sorry I woke you up I just..." He trails off, glancing away and feeling pretty bad for disturbing him from what seemed to be a really comfortable sleep.

" Were you having problems sleeping again? " He questions, voice still reasonably low. He pushes himself to sit up. Tyrone confirms Bippers question with a nod and he can practically feel his sad smile as a hand comes up to caress his cheek oh so sweetly. He jumps before relaxing into it.

" You wanna get all snuggled up? I can scoot over for you " He tempts whilst thumbing at Tyrones cold cheek. Reaching up a hand Ty grabs hold of his wrist before turning his head and pressing a kiss to his palm, a quiet " mmhm " leaving him. In the darkness Tyrone hears shifting before the hand leaves him, his face feeling colder than before as the noise of fabric moving about intensifies. He waits patiently until those Big glowing orbs are focused on him once again and Tyrone knows he is waiting for him to climb in.

He is please to find that the blanket has already been pushed back as he arranges himself onto the couch before sliding under the covers and pulling them up. Still sitting up he looks over at Bipper, a nervous smile he wonders if those bright eyes can see tugging at his lips

" Thanks Bill. " his voice still quite hushed. Bipper lays down on his back and pats his chest noisily. For a brief moment Ty wonders if it hurts before he lays down, his head resting on his chest. Its so warm now and he can feel the blankets around him and Bippers body pressing aginst him. Their hearts are beating together and he can HEAR it, heavy and comforting in his ears and He is buring his face into his chest. Inhaling slowly and just taking in the situation. His face is red and he can feel fingers beginning to card through his messy hair

" Don't mention it, Kid. " His voice is soft and heavy and Tyrone feels like he could listen to it forever.

" You're so warm..." he mumbles quietly into his shirt where his face is still buried nose deep. Now his chest is shaking with a soft laugh that sounds amazing to his fuzzy head and now He is pulling back and pushing himself up a bit. He wants to look at him, touch his face, kiss him. Wow, kissing his sounds amazing right now and now he's started to chew on his lips.

" H... Hey.." it comes out soft and unsure. Ty can't believe that was his own voice. He gets a simple hum from Bip as a response.

" Can um.. Can I.. kiss you...? " He asks, glancing away feeling so fucking embarrassed that he had asked but he wanted to so badly. There's a hand sliding up the back of his neck, into his hair and he hardly had time to tremble before there are lips against his and dear god they are kissing. They are kissing and Tyrone feels like he could curl in on himself and squeal. Instead, like a dumbass, he stays frozen and after a second Bip is pulling away. Tyrones hand finds a shoulder and his heart is stuttering in his chest as he pulls him back in. His lips are chapped but they are warm and perfect against his own. He can't get enough of them, of HIM and he finds himself tightening his grip on his shoulder as he presses his body closer to Bips.

Tyrone knows Bip is smirking against his lips ans he messliy kisses around his mouth. It's times like these that Ty wishes he had more practice kissing. Such thoughts leave his mind as those chapped lips separate from his and being peppering little kisses down his cheek, along his jawline, and down to his neck. A squeak leaves Tyrone as his eyes squeeze shut a little tighter

" Bill.. " it comes out as more of a gasp than a name and he is still surprised the noise came from him. Another chuckle is resonating in his ears.

" you're so cute, Ty. " he speaks against his skin and it makes him shutter. If he were standing his legs wouldn't be able to support him. He says it without even thinking about it. His eyes cracking open as he whispers out into the open air

" I love you... " I takes him by surprise and once he realizes what he had just confessed he wishes he could breath the words back in and hope they had yet to reach Bippers ears. He hopes and prays that the boy who was practically on top of him at this point had not heard him. The fact that he has stopped kissing his neck though, told him he probably had.

Now he is pulling back and Tyrone feels like everything is crumbling around him. his heart drops and he wants to grab him. He wants to grip tight to Bipper and never let him go. He doesn't want him to leave. Please don't leave me, please, please

PLEASE

Bright yellow eyes are all he can really see as they stare down at him, wide with astonishment and disgust. His eyes burn the longer he stares and his throat is closing up. How classy. Confess your love and then start crying. Good job, Tyrone.

" You do...? " It's so soft. Tyrone doesn't know if he had ever heard Bip speak so softly. Considering his default setting was loud. It calms Tyrone down enough to have him look away and blush, sniffling slightly. He debates playing it off as some sick joke, pretending he just wanted to see Bipper get mad at him but

" Yeah " He always seems to be speaking before thinking. he should really learn to shove his foot in his mouth. His eyes make their way back to his companions face just in time to see it spit apart with a huge grin. Though it is hard to see, Tyrone could never mistake that unnaturally wide and jagged grin and the dull sight of it makes his chest tight.

" I love you too " These four words are the best thing that Tyrone could have ever asked to hear and he chokes back a sob, feeling a bit ridiculous for being on the verge of tears but there he was. Pulling Bipper down into a bone crushing hug he holds him close. 

" I'm so happy, you make me so happy Bill! " he cries into his shoulder, smiling. Bipper nuzzles him and presses another sweet kiss to his neck.

" You make me pretty happy too, Ty. "

That night, sleeping in Bippers arms curled up against him, it was the best sleep Tyrone had probably ever had. It even lessened the mortification he felt when Mable found them that morning and snapped a few pics for scrapbooking purposes.


End file.
